1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel aminooligosaccharide derivative and pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic salts thereof, which possess potent saccharide hydrolase inhibition and antibacterial activities. The invention also relates to a process for preparing the same and to pharmaceutical compositions containing the same as active ingredients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been well known that inhibitors of saccharide hydrolases such as amylase and saccharase may be applied in the treatment or prevention of diabetes, hyperlipoproteinemia, hyporlipidemia, obesity or other secondary symptoms caused thereby.
In this regard, several aminooligosaccharide derivatives, for example, A-2396 which is produced by Streptomyces sp. A2396(see: Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Sho)54-92909), Oligostatin which is provided by Streptomyces myxogenes(see: J. Antibiotics, 34:1424-1433 (1981)), Adiposin (see: J. Antibiotics, 35:1234-1236(1982)) and NS complex which is produced by Streptomyces flavochromogenes(see: Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Hei)3-19239), have been reported as potent inhibitors of the saccharide hydrolases.
On the other hand, the NS complex, whose chemical structure is quite similar to the aminooligosaccharide derivative of the invention, is represented by the formula below: ##STR1##
In accordance with the present invention, the inventors isolated novel aminooligosaccharide derivative from a soil microorganism categorized as Streptomyces sp., and discovered that it can be applied as potent inhibitors for saccharide hydrolases and antibacterial agents as well.